poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Opening/Jumba's trial and Stitch's escape
This is the opening scene of Ryan F-Freeman Meets Lilo & Stitch. film starts with the Technorganic Empire preparing to go on a new adventure Ryan F-Freeman: Guys, we are going to a new place. Oisin Ryan: Wow. Maxima: I hope it is amazing. Meg Griffin: Yeah. Let's go to Hawaii. Technorganic Empire: Yeah! Technorganic Empire flies on a ship to Hawaii are in a black background and the Walt Disney Pictures logo appears. Then, it gets abducted by a light and it closes. We then open up to a courtroom of the Galactic Federation. A light shines and it's leader, the Grand Councilwoman shows up and she stop Grand Councilwoman: Read the charges. Gantu: Dr. Jumba Jookiba-- lead scientist of Galaxy Defense Industries-- you stand before this council accused of illegal genetic experimentation. a alien like vehicle shows up Grand Councilwoman: How do you plead? Jumba: Not guilty! My experiments are only theoretical-- completely within legal boundaries. Grand Councilwoman: We believe you actually created something. Jumba: Created something?! Ha! But that would be irresponsible and unethical. I would never, ever… appears on a platform inside a belljar like container Jumba: ..make more than one. growls and tries to get out but didn't. The council members gasp Gantu: What is that monstrosity? Jumba: Monstrosity! What you see before you is the first of a new species. I call it Experiment 626. He is bulletproof, fireproof and can think faster than supercomputer. He can see in the dark and move objects three thousand times his size. His only instinct: To destroy everything he touches! on the platform on his back, laughs Grand Councilwoman: So, it is a monster. Jumba: Hey, just a little one. Gantu: It is an affront to nature. It must be destroyed! Grand Councilwoman: Calm yourself, Captain Gantu. Perhaps it can be reasoned with. 626 Experiment Six-Two-Six. If there's some sign that you understand any of this, show us that there is something inside you that is good. clears his throat and then... Stitch (626): MEEGA NALA KWEESTA! (I WANT TO DESTROY!) council gasps and the robot vomits Grand Councilwoman: So naughty! Stitch: hysterically Jumba: I didn’t teach him that. Gantu: Place that idiot scientist under arrest! platform incase Jumba in a bell-jar glass Jumba: I prefer to be called EVIL GENIUS! platform goes down, taking him as his words echo Grand Councilwoman: And as for that abomination, it is fiord project of a deranged mind. It has no place among us. Captain Gantu. Take him away. Gantu: With pleasure. a cell bay, the two security lizard aliens put Stitch on a celling and one of them tries to give Stitch a needle, he snaps then the lizard puts a needle in Stitch's neck, pink liquid comes into the little container of the needle and as soon as the lizard gets it out, it give him to a cell manager and he places the container in a hole and it activates the guns which points at Stitch Gantu: Uncomfortable? Aw… Good! The council has banished you to exile on a desert asteroid. So, relax… enjoy the trip and don’t get any ideas. These guns are locked onto your genetic signature. They won't shoot anyone, but you. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Opening Scenes